Stronger
by Lovable143
Summary: Karin Uzumaki,is so many things, and can amount to so much more, but all she needs, is to be stronger.
1. New Beginnings

Stronger

Stabbed in the heart by a loved one, forced to move on from said stabber, where does she stand now? Karin, the outcast of ninja everywhere, seen as weak, and can only sense chakra, plenty of people can sense chakra, so what's so special about her? You're about to find out.

The lights in her hospital room were out, and she arose spooked by the ere quietness of her room, used to the loud, and arrogant Suigetsu, The bipolar Jugo, and the ever so lovable, Sasuke Uchiha! Wait! What was she doing? He stabbed her in the heart, literally, and for what? The sake of his dead brother who lied, and manipulated him for years. No, she was better than that, she was going to move on from the past and look forward to the future.

"Um, Miss Karin?" Asked, a nurse in a firm fitting nurses outfit.

"Yes?" Karin replied, with tears down her cheeks do to her new conviction.

"You are now completely healed, and may leave at any time."

"Oh, yes, thank you."

The nurse had left the room and was halfway down the hallway before she realized that she had forgotten something, she hurried back to the room and noticed Karin looking out the window, saying a poem. After a moment, Karin felt the presence of another and turned a little startled.

"Forget something?" She asked with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"That was beautiful," Whispered the nurse.

"Hm?" Karin asked, the nurse had been whispering.

"Oh, nothing, just that as soon as you leave, Lady Tsunade, requested your presence."

"What does she want with me?" Asked a baffled Karin.

"Go, and find out, I recommend soon, Lady Tsunade isn't one who likes to be kept waiting." The nurse finished as Karin jumped off of the bed, and grab her clothes.

Within a solid 10 minutes Karin was already at the door, leading into Lady Tsunades office, she had to compose herself though, her breath was nearly on edge and she felt as if she were soon going to keel over. She gave her hair a couple of tweaks, she rearranged her glasses, and she patted down her clothes a little bit. After stalling with her clothes fiasco, she entered the room to see a smiling Sakura, and an irritated Tsunade.

"You requested my presence?" Asked, Karin with a shy highlight to her voice.

"Yes, I did actually," answered Tsunade in a dead serious tone.

"What is it?" Karin asked, now completely freaked out.

Tsunade, dropped her serious look and begun smiling, "Your first training session begins tomorrow." Tsunade stated, and kicked Karin out of the door.

'_That was one of the creepiest thing I have ever experienced, and I used to work for Orochimaru,_' she thought to herself as she began strolling down the Leaf Highway.

On top of the creepiness, Karin was completely confused, what did Tsunade mean by training? Maybe she had Karin mixed up with someone else, or maybe she was just playing, a prank on her, yeah, that was it, just a simple harmless joke. She tried convincing herself, but she knew deep down inside, that if she didn't show up tomorrow that she would be in deep trouble. Now all she had to do was go find a house, luckily she had stocked up on money from doing missions for Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade?" Asked Sakura.<p>

"Yes?" Tsunade replied, going through so called "Important documents" As said so by the leafs elders.

"Why exactly are we training her, I mean I don't have anything against her, it's just that…" She said before Tsunade interrupted, with a little bit of malicious comedy.

"That what? She was with Sasuke so long that now you're afraid she is going to take your amazing sensei away from you as well?" Tsunade questioned, with an almighty smirk slapped on her face.

"N-No!" Sakura replied, red with jealousy and anger.

"Then what, my darling?" Asked Tsunade with glee.

"It's just that, she worked with Orochimaru for so long, how we could possibly even trust her? She may be a skilled liar, and could betray us in a heartbeat."

"Even if she did betray us, where exactly would she be going? Look if you really want to know so badly…" She finished with a sigh.

"I do!" Interjected Sakura, with a little to much excitement.

"It's because she needs to be stronger, ever since she had been injured by Sasuke, and abandoned by her family she really had lost all hope, she has had several suicide attempts. I figured out the problem why recently, her mind thinks she's weak, and she shouldn't be allowed to be a live, but her heart although tainted tries to deny such truths, but it loses each time. This is why she always has marks of struggle on her body when she's found in a coma like state, she's arguing with herself constantly, and besides I see true potential within her. Who says she might even be able to grow stronger than you, or even I?"

"That's funny," Sakura stated while giggling, she noticed Tsunade glare at her and she put her hand over her mouth to try and cover her laughter. "I'm sorry it's just that me? I'm one of the strongest female ninjas in this world."

"Under me." Tsunade stated flatly, and began another stack of documents. "Now, I have a task for you as well."

"What?" Sakura asked, finally happy to have a mission after being off from the hospital for so long.

"Keep watch over her, become her best friend, better yet, her big sister."

"I'd love to honestly, but you know that there is someone better suited for this job." Sakura said in a monotone voice.

"You're right." Tsunade stated, "But you're the one assigned to go and give him the message, I'm tired of seeing you anyways." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Fine." Sakura said while laughing out the door.

* * *

><p>Karin had just found a simple and plain apartment complex, it seemed perfect for the feeling she felt on the inside. Melancholy, she didn't have any furniture really, and it came with basic furniture already, a sofa, a refrigerator, and the washer and dryer were in the basement for everyone to use.<p>

In all, her home wasn't all that bad, maybe she had found the wrong type of apartment for herself, it was sort of spacious really, it had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, a dining room and a kitchen, with more than enough space for cooking. Rather than going back out for materials to buy, Karin had just decided to go to looking around the house for things that may or may not need to be complained about. She may be turning a new leaf but that doesn't mean that she can't be a snob every once and a while, does it?

She went about looking through the home, she found that all of the floor boards were free of any creaking noises, the walls were spotless, and whoever was taking care of this apartment had done an amazing job.

She went to her so called bedroom, and went looking through the closet, there a box fell out and scattered papers and pictures everywhere, she was startled and her heart race had begun to pick up rapidly. It wasn't the box mess that had her shook up, it was what was in the box. On a little slip of paper, she saw a name in ink, Karin Uzumaki.


	2. Preparations

Preparations

Whoops Naruto fans I forgot last time, to say that I don't in any way own any of the Naruto Characters, so please don't think that and get me into trouble with the amazing creators of Naruto who I worship and love dearly, thank you ever so much, Lovable143.

Karin awoke with a throbbing feeling in her head; she looked around for any signs of last night events, or heck even what happened yesterday. Slowly but surely her memories had begun to return. Her eyes had begun to water and she felt her throat clenching tighter and tighter. Within seconds she felt like she couldn't breathe and her stomach was churning.

She ran to the bathroom and released all of her wastes. She had some vomit in her hair when she was done, so she went to the mirror to find the exact location of where each particle was. She looked in the mirror and noticed how she appeared to the rest of the world; there were bags under her eyes from restless nights of her troubled life and child hood with Orochimaru. Her hair still had its side fringes on the right side, but it had grown down past her lower back, and was now a duller tone of red. Her eyes looked faded. Her skin was a sick pale tone. In all she looked like a zombie just roaming the world until she dies.

"No!" She screamed and punched her reflection. Her hand retreated, bloody and numb, she may have hurt herself but she still felt good about it.

She decided to bathe before going out into public looking like a maniac.

In the shower she let her eyelids shut, bad move. Instantly her chakra rose, and in her subconscious a second form of her appeared with completely black eyes, and an evil smirk on her face.

"So you have returned Karin."

"What do you want?"

"Have you remembered your past?"

"Excuse me?" Karin asked confused, what did she mean, her past?

"Your childhood."

"Yes, I remember my childhood, I was abandoned by my parents and Orochimaru found me on the streets and decided to take me in as his worker because of my amazing ability to sense chakra without being sensed, myself." Karin stated in an obvious like manner.

"No, this is a lie." Dark eyed Karin stated while boring her vision into Karin's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, gulping down a massive amount of saliva.

"The name you saw yesterday." Dark Karin stated with an irritated tone. "Honestly, you act dumber than you look, which is quite the fete." She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't get what you are saying you creepy eyed freak!" Karin stated, sheesh her dark self was more of a bitch than she was.

"Hmph," Her dark self said with an annoyed looked directed at Karin. "You idiot, you are Karin Uzumaki!"

Karin stood there baffled. Her whole world was just turned upside down by her evil self. "But how?" She said looking off into the distance beyond her dark self, for an answer.

"Since when is Orochimaru completely honest about things? Yes he found you as a child, but he kidnapped you for your talents, he snuck off into your village murdered your parents and took you. Everything you know about yourself is a lie." She finished vanishing slowly.

"No wait!" Karin screamed, "Why are you telling me this! Please come back!" She broke down and her scenario broke away. It was no longer black for she had opened her eyes and was therefore out of her subconscious.

'_I'm an Uzumaki? So what? That doesn't change a thing about me!_' She thought eternally.

* * *

><p>Bang, Bang, Bang!<p>

"I'm coming," Screamed a raspy voice that obviously had just woken up. '_Who could it be at this time of night,_' Thought an angry Naruto. '_This better be good._'

The door opened and revealed a half-naked Naruto, rubbing his eyes. "Can I help you Sakura?"

"Um..Yes actually." She voiced out with pink on her face, she hadn't known that Naruto was so well built, his well sculpted abs and toned strong arms were screaming for Sakura's attention, and she heard them loud and clearly.

Naruto noticed Sakura's blushed looked, and got worried. "Is there something wrong?" He asked suddenly less annoyed and very serious.

"Yes, it's just ehm. That you are to…" She was still being distracted by his amazing body; she couldn't configure a solid reply.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked reaching for her shoulder.

"Uh, yes if that's fine with you." She said looking down at her feet.

"Sure it's fine with me! Why wouldn't it be?" He said while opening the door wide for Sakura to just barely fit through and rub against Naruto while doing so. Her face instantly became red. "I'll go make some herbal tea; I know how much you enjoy it." He said while blindly ignoring Sakura's awkward situation.

'_I couldn't possibly be having these feelings for Naruto. It has to be that I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it I'm just tired. It is 3 in the morning after all._' She reasoned within herself.

Sakura had begun to eye around the room. Naruto had finally moved out of that small one room apartment into a bigger one. Containing more rooms because, he has plenty of people coming to him at night in need of a good talking to and a nice place to sleep. It was very spacious actually, 4 bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen and a dining room, and the washer and dryer were in the basement for everyone to use. One time even Tsunade was caught stopping by for a sleep over, and a nice talk, they both deny it but everyone already knows the truth behind the matter.

"Hey," called a goofy smiling Naruto. "I brought the tea." He said while setting the tea tray down.

Sakura had started staring again and this time she noticed how loose his underwear hung on his waste, revealing just a smidge of his bushy area. Naruto looked at her eyes and found the location where she was staring. "Oh! Pardon me! Ha-ha, I hope I'm not bothering you." He pulled up his boxers and sat down.

"Now," He stated while clearing his throat. "What's troubling you?" He asked staring deep into Sakura's eyes. It felt as if he was reading her soul.

"I have a mission for you." She said diverting her vision from Naruto's intense blue eyes.

"Oh, good! I have been feeling as if I haven't had a mission in forever." Was his response as he clapped his hands with another one of his goofy smiles.

"Naruto you had a mission just yesterday." Sakura said while rolling her eyes. "You're going to lose all of your energy and be a huge pile of Naruto debris one day."

"Never! I Naruto Uzumaki-" "No!" Came a loud voice and then a sound of glass shattering.

Naruto and Sakura both jumped up from their positions because they were spooked so badly.

"What was that?" Asked a trembling Sakura.

"I have no idea, but let's go find out." Naruto stated while walking slowly out the door. He hadn't known of any tenants living up here. He picked this high place because this had only two rooms on the entire floor, and the last tenant had just moved out because of Naruto's so called "noise making."

The two left the room and headed down the hall to where the noise had come from.

* * *

><p>Karin had just got out of the shower and put her robe on when she heard the doorbell ring.<p>

"Oh, so there is another tenant here then." She said while she headed for the door.

"May I help you-" She stopped dead in her sentence. There stood Naruto Uzumaki, one of the last Uzumaki's in the world, including her. She broke down in tears sobbing hard. '_This had to be destiny. There is something in the world that I have to do with Naruto, why else would he be living next door to me, on a floor that only has room for two people, who happen to be the last two Uzumaki's left in the world?_' She felt herself falling and then being caught by strong arms.

"Whoa." Shouted Naruto as he caught Karin's limp body, "She passed out." He said moving her to the couch.

"Well," Started Sakura as she eyed the room, it was spacious but smaller than Naruto's house. "This is your mission." She said turning to head out the door.

"Wait what do you mean?" He said while setting down Karin to chase after Sakura.

"Direct orders from Tsunade-Sama herself, You Naruto Uzumaki are to be Karin's new best friend, better yet, her big brother." Sakura finished and left the complex. '_Yes! I finally said it! Cha!_' Was her last thought as she danced out.

"Creeper," Naruto laughed at Sakura's retreating body as he turned to his new "Mission." '_This is gonna be rough._' He voiced out in his head.

"Urgh," Voiced a moving bundle on the couch. Naruto turned from his spot in the kitchen, and saw that Karin had begun to gain her consciousness back. He did some last minute touches to the food and took the plate to her. He carried it out to her, and the first thing she saw and smelled was a plate of food.

"Uh, space please?" She asked giving him a funny look.

"Sorry, just thought you'd might like something to eat when you had finally awoken." He said in an apologetic manner.

"It's fine, I'm just a little tired," she said looking away, then a light popped off in her head. "What do you mean finally?" Her eyes were big, and she was sweating heavily.

"Well it's about 2 in the afternoon, sorry if you don't like breakfast at noon." He stated looking at the fantastic plate of food that Karin was drooling over.

"No, it's fine, I just have to go train is all," She stated while taking off the blanket and her robe in doing so. Instantly her entire body was red, this was so embarrassing for her.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a birthmark right there," Naruto was pointing just above her bum, which where the mark there was in the shape of the Uzumaki clans graphic swirl.

"It was something that I have had since birth, you idiot!" She fumbled as she picked up her robe and ran to her room.

"Oh lighten up!" He shouted after the fuming red head, '_Hmmm, that looked like the Uzumaki symbol, she wouldn't happen to be one would she? Nah I'm the only Uzumaki left. But her hair is red. But no, there was never any trace of any survivor in the Uzumaki massacre!_' He reasoned to himself.

Moments Later Karin came out in a skirt that was down just above her knees, a tank top that was tucked under said skirt, her hair in a ponytail, and some simple ninja shoes on. "What happened to your usual get up?" He asked eyeballing her.

"It was dirty and majority of my clothes were destroyed in the war." She said as she went looking around for her house key. Naruto noticed this in reached into his pocket.

"Looking for this?" Naruto was holding the key in his hand dangling it between his thumb and index finger.

"Yes, thanks may I please have that." She asked.

"Oh! I see someone does have manners after all, but no."

"No? What do you mean no?" She said as she glared at him.

"Eat breakfast first," He commanded in a polite tone as he looked at the food still sitting on the living room table still waiting to be eaten.

"No, I'm running late already, I need to go now!" She was truly pissed.

"No, eat and then you may leave, the reason why you keep passing out is because you are malnourished." He said with complete resistance.

"And if I don't eat it?" She asked willing to challenge him.

"You'll miss training," He stated flatly.

"Fine, I'll eat it!" She finally gave up as she sat down and began scarfing food down her throat.

"Be careful you might start to choke." He said while looking at her go. He was smirking like mad.

Her plate was gone in 5 minutes flat, and she turned to Naruto who tossed her the key.

"Thanks, now I really have to go, so if you don't mind." She was suggesting to the door.

"Yes, that truly is a fantastic door, where ever did you find such a unique beauty?" He asked in a mock tone.

"Urgh," She ran to him, pushed him out the door, locked it and was out on her merry way.

"Now that was no fun!" He said sadly as she disappeared.

"Sorry I'm late." Karin said as she was entering the training field, huffing and puffing, she was out of breath.

"No worries," replied a smirking Tsunade. '_Oh crap,_' Thought Karin, and she was right to think that.

"I want you to do 50 laps from this side of the lake to the other." She stated as if it were nothing.

"50?" Karin cried.

"Yepp better get to it if you want to train, I'd say." She said while looking at her finger nails.

50 laps later and Karin was on all fours on the grass. If she thought she was tired before. That was nothing compared to this she had begun tripping and falling around lap 30, and her chakra was on empty at lap 45, she had no idea how she kept running on the water, though.

"Good, I'll let you cool off a bit, and then we'll begin your training." Tsunade finished as she pulled out her training outfit. A pair of track shorts and a tank top that showed off her belly well, as well as let her big boobs look even bigger when scrunched up together as so.

"Ok, your 20 minutes are up, now let's start with the basics." Tsunade ran to the wall punched out a 300 pound piece of boulder, and tossed it to Karin with ease.

Karin ran away screaming, '_This woman is insane,_' She screamed to herself.

"Karin! Come back here!" Karin returned beside the boulder petrified with fear.

"Pick up the rock." Tsunade commanded.

"Rock? That's a mountain!" Karin stated while pointing at it and flailing like a drowning person.

"Oh hush and just pick it up." Tsunade was obviously annoyed and a vein in her head looked like it was going to pop.

Karin tried, and tried but she just couldn't pick it up. "You're a superb chakra type Ninja, but I want you to be more, and I know you can, just put in effort, and fight for your title as a shinobi!" Tsunade screeched at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly chakra poured into Karin's hands and she felt the rock being lifted off of the ground. Her face lit up, for now it was completely above her head, and she tossed it out into the lake where it sank.

"Good, a little sloppy but you'll soon get the hang of it. You will become a power house like me, and Sakura, and you yourself will believe that you are more than just a sensory type, You will be skilled in healing, as well as combat, got it?"

All Karin could do was shake her head, for her energy to talk was long gone, and her arms and legs were aching, training with Tsunade was going to be a living hell.


	3. Day 2

Hey everyone it's Lovable143 and just FYI, I honestly do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, so just sit back relax and enjoy the show.

Day 2

"Karin, it's good to see that you made it on time," Tsunade waved to her new pupil, with a silly grin on her face.

"Yeah, it's good to be on time." She honestly didn't want to be here, and Tsunade more than knew that, which made her smile all the more big. '_You sadistic woman,_' thought Karin as she noticed Tsunades smile get bigger.

"Yesterday, we worked on your strength and stamina, and that was by my choice, today we'll let you choose. There is speed, agility, combat, stam-" Tsunade was so rudely cut off before she could even finish off her word.

"Combat," Karin interrupted suddenly. Tsunades vein appeared again, and she started to count down from 10. Karin was smiling awkwardly when Tsunade turned her vision back to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsunade asked, trying to reason with the brave child. Karin nodded, and Tsunade was forced to do her next move.

"Sakura!" She roared, half of the world heard her powerful voice.

3 seconds passed and Sakura was front and center. "You are to be Karin's sparring partner for the day." Tsunade said plainly and walked over to the tree to watch the fight, if you could even call it that.

"Begin whenever, oh and there are no rules." The instant Tsunade sat down Sakura was beside Karin attempting a "Hercules punch".

Luckily Karin sensed Sakura's chakra movement and she was able to just barely duck from the blow.

Sakura flipped away into a resting position, planning out her next attack. '_Hmm, her sensory type skills, are going to play against me, she can sense even the smallest amount of chakra. Bingo!_'

Karin saw Sakura's next move so she flipped in the air dodging it with ease, she was blind to Sakura but she felt her chakra coming from below. She flipped again out of range from a low blow, and bam! Sakura's fist came smashing into her gut, knocking all of the wind out of Karin. Karin's body was sent flying to the ground and when contact was made, dirt and dust and rocks were flying everywhere. Sakura landed hard on the ground with a couple of twirls in the air.

"Hmph, your ability to sense chakra can play against you, you know." Sakura stated matter of fact.

"Urgh," Karin arose from the mist of the battle one hand on her gut and barely able to stand, her body was banged up pretty badly and she had blood leaking down the side of her mouth.

Tsunade watched, she wasn't going to stop Sakura from going all out, she taught her to have that kind of power for a reason, and she asked Karin if she was sure that she wanted to do combat, and her answer was yes. So all she can hope for is, for her new pupil to make it past the second day.

"What do you mean?" She huffed out, coughing up blood.

"I noticed how precise your dodge was on my attacks, you sense one time and try to maneuver out of my attack, I realized this, and used a burst of energy to fly sky high and come crushing down on your body. I used a chakra so little when coming down on you that you wouldn't pay attention to it, and just be worried about my attack from below, and when the time was right I gave myself a chakra boost in my right arm to smash you in your stomach. Honestly your tactic is good ,kind of risky, but when figured out can instantly send you into a hell hole of trouble." Sakura summed up, and looked at Karin for clarification.

"Dammit!" Screamed Karin as she stomped the ground, "Why can't I ever do anything right?" _'Fine, you want different tactics? Then here you go._' She readied her battling stance, and starred at Sakura with fury in her eye.

'_Hmph, if you really want to be hospitalized for the rest of your life then be my guest. Ninja art: Cherry Blossom Clash!_' The Earth was pounded and Sakura was sky high in the air, falling down, with another clash on hand, and with this attack she was bound to destroy land.

Karin was reading her chakra, and it was more than clear that there was no way that she could dodge this attack, her best bet, fake her. She did the hand signs for a regular substitution jutsu, but purposefully in front of Sakura, and what Sakura didn't notice was that Karin didn't finish the last sign.

'_Ha, such a low level move, I'm gonna smash her face in!_' Her furry increased her strike power full on.

'_Can I really stop such a move? I guess we'll find out._' Karin had more than enough chakra in her hands, and just at the right time, Sakura's hand was in front of Karin's face, she caught her wrist, with one hand and the mass of the attack was too great, so she added her other hand and yet she was still too powerful. Karin felt hopeless, but suddenly a spark within her rose. '_No! You're an Uzumaki show your will, don't keep backing down your entire life, you are the one, you will prevail, you are KARIN!_'

"Hi-Ya," Karin roared, and her chakra increased 10 fold, she flipped Sakura on her back, and gave her one intense punch to the stomach. The intensity from the two's chakra was unbelievable, there was a huge flash, and they were blown away from each other.

"Argh!" They screamed in unison, as they were sent back.

Tsunade thought quick and summoned a clone for Karin, and went to Sakura herself, it was obvious to her that Sakura would still be conscious while Karin would be knocked out. She was wrong again about Karin, although wounded badly; Karin still had one eye open, as did Sakura. 'Amazing,' was all that she could come up with.

They laid each one of them down, for treatment and assessment, "hmmm, it seems that Karin has several vital organs wounded as well as temporary blinding in both of her eyes, a broken leg, one sprained ankle, her left wrist has 3 different broken bones, and her right shoulder is out of place. While Sakura has a fractured arm, a dislocated pelvis, her right collar bone is broken, her vital organs are as well damaged badly, and she has temporary blinding in her right eye." Tsunade wrote the list of assessments down and began her treatment.

'_The both of you did spectacular, especially you Karin, I never expected this much of you, you are a worthy ninja and I am more than honored to be your sensei._'

Tsunade had fixed the both of them right up, she wasn't a "Legendary Sanin" for nothing, and actually the both of them did more than her, they're bodies healed at a fast rate, and so she only had to attend to the vital organs.

While they were resting, Tsunade left the training site to get gifts for the both of them, as well as clean the mess they left. '_Those idiots, sheesh, at least clean up after yourselves next time, I don't even think you deserve these gifts now._' She nagged to herself, god did she feel as though she was old. She remembered when her mom used to nag her consistently about how she should put a side this whole ninja business and just be a house wife like her. No Tsunade always wanted more, she felt and knew that there needed to be a strong Woman figure out there for the other female ninja to look up to, Mei is just fine, but there needs to be someone who doesn't look as old as she does. Hah, Mei would duel her for thinking such things. But Tsunades beliefs were more powerful than anything she could imagine even her own strength, which was saying something.

Tsunade had returned just in time, both of her little fems' were stirring.

"Rise and Shine, you to ladies have been dosed off for about 2 hours, you still have training to do Karin, and Sakura, you and Shizune are supposed to be filling in for me at the office." She gave them both kicks in the sides lightly, but those only made them gripe and groan. "Tch, Fine be my guest."

"Rgh," Tsunade did a smash kick to the ground, frightening her students half to death. "Now, as I was saying, get back to work, and training."

The both of them mumbled slurs, and obscenities under their, breath. Although annoyed Tsunade took the high road and ignored the two troubled teens.

"Here, I brought gifts." Tsunade stated as she pulled out 2 boxes, one labeled Sakura, another Karin.

The two smiled in delight at them, Sakura's was bigger so of course she didn't miss her chance to rub this in Karin's face. "Heh, look at your tiny box." She pointed and laughed.

"Don't you have to be somewhere filing papers, you lap dog?" Remarked Karin as she gave her a polite smile and turned to Tsunade. "Thank you, it means a lot to me that you took the time, money, and effort to go out and get me such a nice and thoughtful gift." She stated with as much niceness as she could possibly manage, it must of seemed like lying through her teeth, fore Tsunade was not convinced of her likeliness of the gift, but she let it pass anyways.

Karin opened her gift and was actually delighted to see what she found. "Thank you sensei, this actually means more than what you think it does to me." She hugged her gifts and went under a tree to admire, them.

"You're welcome," Tsunade was in glee herself, but she still had to be a sensei, "Don't get too into the gift, you will have to train more soon." She warned as she looked at a fuming Sakura.

Her smile got even brighter at the look on Sakura's face. "What's wrong dear student; do you not like the gift that I went out just to buy for you? Karin loved hers. I guess I could give it to her if you hate it so much." She said with more than enough sarcasm in her voice but Sakura let it get to her.

"Uh, no, it's just fine, Tsunade-Sama, thank you ever so much." Finished Sakura as she turned for her exit. Only one mile away and she let out her anger.

"ARGH, The hell? "A Learning how to Make new Friends" book! This should be going to that four eyed freak, not me!" She roared as she let out blow after blow to every tree within a 60 meter radius, oh Tsunade got her good.

"That's that, now, are you ready for training?" Asked a joyful Tsunade.

"More than ready, sensei," Stated a Karin without glasses.

I'm going to teach you every move that Sakura and I know, and then some," Stated Tsunade.

"You mean.." Trailed off an astonished Tsunade.

"Yes, forbidden jutsus to increase your stamina, and power, and speed, with little chakra required as well as healing yourself. But first let's start with the basic healing jutsus."

"Okay, for a teammate that has just gotten poisoned by a blade, you do what?"

"Decipher what quality poison and blade was used, and based on the analysis, you either try to get the poison out or stop the poison from traveling and then try to get it out as quickly as possible."

"Perfect, you were already intelligent in the health department; now let's see how your stamina is." Tsunade winked, and Karin could already tell that this was going to be more than difficult.

"I will be kicking and throwing objects at you, let's see how long you can go without being hit, sound good?" It wasn't a question at all.

"Good, let's go!" Her volley was non ending, '_Where on Earth does her strength come from?_' Karin questioned as she tried dodging Tsunades massive attacks.

Karin was shaking in her shoes already you could only imagine how horrified she was when, a boulder was only an inch away from her face, and she was so distracted from that she didn't see the tree coming right for her gut.

"Ugh!" She was sent flying through the lake. When her body resurfaced she was bruised like earlier, only this time she was smiling. "That all you got?"

"Determination, I like it," summarized Tsunade as she picked up her volley again, she noticed how small of chakra Karin had started putting in her feet, she was wondering why until she saw Karin's movements. It became more and more clear how Karin was dodging the volley, all she was doing was making her Chakra as little as possible so she could sense Tsunades attacks, without looking to obvious, if this had been a battle, Tsunade wouldn't even had notice, too bad for Karin she did notice.

"Ay-Ya," Tsunade smashed a boulder making it into smaller pieces, she did the same with the rest of her attacks, if Karin, was dodging big objects coming at a fast rate, how would she do with sharper objects coming in at an even faster rate?

Karin's movement's stopped, and she was pinpointing each and every last needle, with her eyes, closed. She already knew when and where to jump, "Argh!" Tsunade punched the water making a tidal wave shoot towards Karin, '_Of course!'_ She voiced out in her head.

"Ninja Art: Substitution Jutsu!" She was gone and on the other side of the tidal wave, just to be propelled backwards into the tidal wave by a boulder. '_Damn, she isn't making this any easier._' She swam through surrounding her body in chakra. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A large dragon went flying through every projectile and slammed right into Tsunade.

"When did you learn that?" Tsunade voiced out as she teleported right by Karin.

"Suigetsu isn't all bad you know." She stated as she jumped in the air, dodging Tsunades "Heavenly Kick of Pain". Bam! It was a trick, like Sakura used; she used the kick as a stepping stone to push herself up faster and with more power, right into Karin. There she let out a merciless attack on her.

"Ninja Art: Heavenly Kick of Pain x2!" Bam! Bam!

"Argh!" Karin's body was falling down hard. And who was there to kick her down under water you ask? Of course Miss Tsunade! "Heavenly Kick of Pain x2!" She came flying down like a shooting star; dead into Karin and up again like a flash, right back down into Karin. Karin sunk down to the bottom of the lake, and was pulled by Tsunade out on top of the water and thrown into the air.

All Karin could do, was scream on her way up and down as Tsunade prepared her next attack. "God Style: Hercules Punch!" Karin lost all consciousness on first impact and passed out right then and there.


	4. Let the Missions Begin

Hello all! I realize how late I am with this update, aha I just remembered I had this story all typed on my tablet, and I had to send it to my email. Boy you would not believe how many mistakes there were in this story, I prefer to type it with less mistakes than have it done quickly and have to go through all of my words several times to fix my mistakes. I will be updating fleeting love soon, as well so you have nothing to worry about guys, it's gonna be amazing! I do not own any of these characters whatsoever, so yeah. Just read the damn thing, okay? Without further ado, let the missions begin. ;)

* * *

><p>"Well Karin," Started Tsunade, as she eyeballed her new student. "It looks like all of your training has paid off," standing across the room, at attention stood a curvy redhead. With her hair in a ponytail down to the beginning of her butt, a kimono that went to the middle of her thighs and was longer than her arms by her side, a belt around her waist to keep the kimono from opening and ninja shoes on with the ever so accessible ninja pouch on her left leg. You could say her outfit reminded you of Shizune.<p>

"Why, thank you." Karin responded while bowing, she had matured into a worthy ninja.

"On that note," Tsunade had begun to pick up a file, "I have a mission for you."

"Oh really?" Karin had, had plenty of missions; this was probably going to be another delivery mission. Boy was those things getting old.

"Why yes, indeed, and this time, you will be having a partner to accompany you." Tsunade noticed the change in Karin's stature, and began smiling.

"Why do I need a partner for a delivery mission?" Her voice had changed as well, her heart was picking speed in anticipation, it felt like suddenly everything had gotten a lot slower.

"Well," and a knock on the door stopped the rest of the sentence from coming out. "Yes?" Tsunade asked, holding back laughter due to the look on Karin's face.

"Uh, um. It's m-me, Hinata." She stated saying the last part fast so she was barely audible.

"Oh, perfect! Come in, come in." Tsunade seemed happier than either of them.

Hinata opened the door slowly; her face was slightly pink as she saw all eyes on her. Her embarrassment issues have toned down a lot. She doesn't stutter as much anymore, only around Naruto, and the Hokage, not even her father, she really has matured since the war.

"Karin, meet your partner for this mission." The two of them stood there mouths agape, looking dumbfound. The two of them being partners? How, they know nothing about each other, they barely know each other's names, I mean honestly they rarely cross each other's paths as well as when they do, not many words are exchanged. Maybe a "Hi, hello, how are, have a good day." The casual stuff, nothing to friendly, or full of care.

"Shut your mouth, that's how you catch bugs." And then a fly came flying by their faces, was she a witch? They closed their mouths quickly, and swallowed their saliva. "Good, now as I was saying, your mission is to sustain and capture a ninja going rogue in the land of the iron."

"Well what is so important about this mission that requires both of us?" Karin asked actually confused, she doesn't really understand why there had to be both of them, maybe Tsunade still doesn't trust her.

"This particular ninja specializes in chakra control; in this case the both of you would be more than perfect alone. Although he can somewhat drop his chakra down to zero, and this is when Hinata's ability may come to a disadvantage. Karin, your ability to sense aura comes in handy."

"So then, you-you plan to have us, alternate from sensing to offensive?" Hinata asked playing with one of the strings to her jacket that adjusts her hood tightness.

"Perceptive as ever Hinata, yes exactly what I hope for, what I expect from the both of you is to hone this skill, clean it up, and become partners."

The two nodded their heads, while taking their leave. They had decided to pack up before leaving the village. Karin went to her home and Hinata to hers.

"I'll get all the food for the mission, it's all on me." Karin concluded.

"Oh, thank you. That's awfully kind of you." Hinata stated looking around.

"It's no troubles, I have more money than I can handle, so spending some extra money would be for the best."

"Still, it's nice of you to include purchasing something for me."

"That's no problem, we better be heading out soon so I'm gonna go pick up our food, and my ninja items, and clothes."

"Right." Hinata agreed and disappeared.

Karin stopped by a local market only to find Sakura there buying simple medicines.

"Hey Sakura," Karin waved to her with a soft smile, believe it or not after training together with Tsunade, the two of them have become close friends.

"Oh, hey Karin, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, turning in shock, Karin doesn't usually shop at this market.

"I'm just here to pick up some food and ingredients for my mission." She was looking at the snacks and drinks. And noticed some ramen as well as frozen dinners to take on the go, but if she took those on a mission, wouldn't they be melted by the time they tried to eat it? She imagined the outcome and decided to go against it.

"Oh, is this your first mission actually out of the village?" Sakura was actually happy for Karin, this is what she had been waiting for, and deserving for a while now, I mean half a year with Tsunade is like 10 years with anyone else. Sakura barely made it a year.

"Yeah, I even got a partner. It's Hinata; you know any of her tastes?" Karin asked putting her index finger on her chin and tilting her head as she thought.

"I believe I overheard Naruto and Kiba mention her liking rice cakes?" Sakura was confused now, scratching her head.

"Thanks! That's better than nothing; I'll choose any meat for her as well. Uh crud the time, I have to go Sakura, I'll see you later! Bye!" She stopped by the counter to purchase the food and drinks, and was on her way, she was gone before Sakura could even say her bye.

At her home, she found Naruto there sitting on her couch looking at scrolls with a cup of tea on the table. She had gotten used to this by now, at first she was planning on getting an alarm system, but she decided against it, Naruto had grown on her somewhat.

"What drab are you reading now?" Karin asked as she pulled off the belt holding up her kimono and the ribbon holding up her hair in direct unison. Her bangs had grown quite long. She was still wearing underwear and a strapless bra so she was safe, Naruto had seen her naked before anyways. The kimono sleeves wear longer than her arms and bigger so they swallowed her, but they were removable if she had to use complete taijutsu on her opponent.

"Eh, just some notes I took on perfecting my rasen-shuriken technique." He turned and saw Karin sliding off the sleeves, and for a moment, he saw his mom, her hair was as long as Kushinas. "Mom?" Naruto asked, softly, in a dazed state.

"What?" She turned sporting her bigger boobs, Tsunade sure does teach her students, it's weird how some of her muscle added to her chest size. "Are you okay, Naruto?" He was rising and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I uh, I just have to go." He was walking backwards, thumb pointing towards the door, head tilted to the back suggestively, as he stumbled a little bit.

"Okay, I guess, bye?" She tilted her head to the side and her hair fell of her shoulders and was down past her butt, now. She really did look like Kushinas.

"Bye" He turned out the door in a rush, leaving his scroll, and tea behind.

'That fool,' Karin picked up the scroll, and noticed his hand writing, it looked beautiful. Her head began to hurt and she fell to her knees. The room became shrouded in darkness as Karin's mental state began to blossom and take over.  
>Before her appeared an exact form of herself only blackened with dark eyes, and hair.<p>

"Hand writing looking any familiar?" Dark Karin asked, with a sarcastic highlight plaguing her voice.

"How would I know?" Karin asked standing holding her hands on her hips, feeling slightly pissed.

"The slip of paper that had your name on it. Looks like it may be the hand writing of an Uzumaki." Her face was becoming distorted.

"Damn you! Don't you leave me with that small piece of information! Come back her and explain yourself! You bitch! Get back here!" Karin ran to the disappearing figure and managed to grab dark Karin's neck. Her chakra began flowing though her body more fluently; she was gaining control over what happened in her mind. And it felt great.

"But... How?" Dark Karin couldn't believe Karin had managed to do that, she was getting too powerful, dark Karin, used more chakra and managed to slip through. The room returned to its normal state and Karin found herself gripping Naruto by the neck. He was looking blue in the face and she dropped him to the floor.

"Urgh, what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his now bruised and swelling throat.

"I just, uh... Why are you back anyways?" She was flustered and embarrassed.

"I forgot my scroll." He raised his hand pointing at the scroll sprawled out over the couch.

"Oh, yeah." She said, shaking her head. "I need to start packing, I'm already late! And get your scroll and head out!" Naruto just nodded and grabbed his scroll while Karin ran upstairs to get her bag and clothes. By the time she managed to be ready, 20 minutes had passed, but she came down, in a kimono similar to the one she was wearing earlier, only it was a soft Rosy pink color, made of silk. It complimented her milky skin well, she hadn't finished her hair so it was down, and flowing down her back side, somewhat curling towards the ends. Her cheeks were flushed and her bangs fell down the sides of her face edging it out.

Naruto stood with his mouth lightly agape only for a short while before Karin stepped in the way and exclaimed for him to get out. They were both out and separate, Naruto waved a simple bye, and Karin replied with "whatever" as she ran off.

Hinata was at the gate waiting peacefully going over taijutsu movements, her flow was remarkable, elegance and grace, sharpness and honing, timing and fluency, it was beautiful, almost as if she were dancing. Hinata had stopped and noticed Karin still staring, she began to blush and look away. Karin still had her mouth open but realized that she indeed was staring. "We should head out." Karin stated making her way out of the village.

"Yes." Hinata followed eyes on Karin, she thought Karin looked better with her hair down, it shows off a nice compliment to her body.

They had been traveling for hours before they decided to place camp, they weren't too far off from their destination at all. Maybe another hour or two before they reached the village, under the ninjas reigns. In the middle of dinner they heard a sound come from a nearby bush, the two weren't really talking so the sound was very obvious to the two of them. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and Karin began feeling for chakra. A mere bunny came hopping out into their camp. They lowered their guards and began admiring the bunny.

"Wait." Karin stated holding her hand in front of Hinata.

Hinata stopped just before touching the bunny, "What is it?"

Karin began feeling for aura now; the aura around the bunny was hot, like "An explosion!" Karin kicked the bunny back to the bush from where it came, and as an explosion, the area became covered heavily in smoke, and Hinata used her Byakugan too look for Karin. She saw her a top a tree branch looking for a potential explanation to the bunny.

"There!" And Karin came down off the branch landing on the enemies face with one foot. 'Damn, if only I had been wearing my heels!' Karin cursed herself. She flipped backwards landing in three rotations, as she came up close giving the enemy in a weird type of mask, five kicks to his stomach, and a round house to the chest. Hinata watched in amazement as she saw Karin fighting; she had improved since training with Tsunade, by a lot as well. Hinata noticed more ninja coming from the bushes to ambush Karin, and tried to warn her, until a ninja came up from behind trying to stab Hinata in the back. A log appeared in his face and she came up to his face kicking him off of her tree branch, they know that they're both sensory type, and plan on attacking both at the off chance of blinding them to chakra less attacks.

"Will they just quit coming!" Karin took down a ninja coming from behind with a simple back kick to the gut. An oncoming ninja caught her leg as it was, and she spun, stepped off his chest, landing on top of another ninjas chest, standing. Sensing for anymore enemies, she noticed Hinata's chakra spike, and looked her direction.

Three ninjas attacked her from different angles hoping to get to her one way or another, she managed to take out one, then another, but the second one left a seal on her palm stopping her movements. Karin made it just in time to punch the third in the stomach, breaking some ribs. "You okay?" She asked, taking out ninja like they were nothing.

"Yes, and thank you for saving me," She resumed her original stance. "I want you to stand right beside me down there." She pointed to the ground; the area was away from the camp so Karin agreed.

They leaped down and Hinata shifted her feet into the position of that when she is training. Her arms raised and chakra began flooding her arms, it was massive. "8 trigrams 64 palms guard!" Long and sharp threads of chakra were building up around the two of them. This technique always amazed Karin. A light bulb went off in her head a she thought of an idea.

"Argh!" She punched the ground sending a shock wave through the earth, they dented in the ground at an angle that made the enemies come to them. They were all doomed.

"Hinata, that was amazing!" Karin exclaimed picking up all of the tarnished bodies.

"Thank you." Hinata was delighted, as she searched chakra throughout their bodies, they were all alive, just in comas, they were lucky that Hinata used a dismal amount of chakra, otherwise, they'd all be cut to shreds, along with their chakra. Hinata's smile faltered as she sensed chakra movements begin to stir, she honed her Byakugan to see even more chakra began flooding their bodies. "Karin lookout!" Karin turned to see the bodies beginning to rise and attack. Karin took a blow to the stomach then another and another and was knocked down with a round house to the chest.

"Argh, dammit." She landed at the feet of a recovering ninja, he was foaming at the mouth, like his body was over flowing with chakra.

"It's the technique! They were pretending to be unconscious, they're overflowing with chakra. And out for revenge, be careful." She warned as she was dodging attacks, they were moving much faster than earlier; a kunai was thrown at Hinata as she rotated and flip forward to Karin. The foaming ninja smashed the spot where Karin's head was as she was picked up by Hinata just barely escaping death. "Focus Karin," Hinata stated as she flung shuriken and paper bombs at oncoming ninja. "We may have to split up." Karin looked to see why and noticed that there indeed had been a healthy amount of ninja, with their chakra increases there might as well be 200 versus 2.

Karin nodded and jutted through the mist of a crowd full of foamers, "I swear, if any of you get me wet with that icky mess, you will wish you were never born!" Karin threatened as she jumped sky high. A foamer leaped after her, she did three flips and smashed him in the face with her sole. 'If only,' she thought using the boost she got from the ninja to fly deeper into the woods away from Hinata. They split them perfectly.

"Hm, I've been waiting a while to use this move again." Her palms began glowing as distorted images began fluttering on them. Like a silent whisper a lion roared, only quietly. It became more obvious and loud as the two lions forming in her hands obtained maximum chakra. "Twin Lion Fist!" Her attacks were more deadly any hit she throws with in a 3 meter radius will take a dramatic effect on her enemy. "Let's go!"

Karin was jumping from tree branches and due to them overflowing with chakra each leap they took gave them more speed and leverage, any second now they will be caught up to her. "Hiya!" The next tree branch she stepped on fell after her feet touched it, she was going to break off the branches so it would take less time for them to catch her.

* * *

><p>"Hiya, argh, yah!" Their chakra was depleting quickly, it wouldn't take long for the ninja to all weaken and pass out from too much loss, fighting Hinata, which was sure to happen. Their fighting style has become sloppy, and slow. "It won't take much more until your chakra systems shut down, I urge you to stop now, whilst you can still stand." She said, putting her hands together about to do a ninjutsu.<p>

"Never! " A ninja from behind Hinata screamed.

"Suit yourself, just remember this. I warned you." Her eyes closed, and she began spinning, the ground beneath her feet began to rumble as light began flickering around her body, like sparks of fire before a volcano erupts. The more speed she picked up the more light began flickering until you could see a funnel being shaped. "8 trigrams, funnel suction!" The ninjas around her began falling and the foam seeping from their mouths had ceased, one by one chakra forms of the ninja began to stand up, like stepping out of their hosts body. "Think of this as a reverse rotation." She stated still spinning; she was a tornado taking chakra.

* * *

><p>Karin's plan only worked for a short while, the ninjas caught on quick and began just jumping off the stump of where the branch was, flipping giving them even more precision. One flipped right behind her and pulled her hair bringing her to the ground with him, she kicked him in the stomach turned around and landed on his stomach, with one knee in his gut, and her other leg was on his chest. She did a back tuck and drop kicked another ninja. They soon surrounded her and as she looked around, she realized there was only one thing she could do. She closed her eyes as she took off her sleeves, she flexed her arms and large veins appeared all over her arms. "You think you're the only one who can pump themselves full of chakra? Think again!" She grinned and punched the ground spikes surfaced from the earth's core, "Earth style : Spike barrage!" Majority of the ninja were dodging the spikes, she jumped in the air over the spikes, "Fire style: Fire barrage blitz!" Fire balls came raining down the size of trees as she stayed in the air drowning them with fire. Their bodies were on fire, and she was falling, head first to keep the rampage alive.<p>

Karin landed in the spot where she had jumped, she gazed about at the ninja running around ablaze screaming, "Wind style: Whirling hurricane!" Wind enclosed all of the ninja, and put out their fires so she could actually touch them, while putting out the fire it was cutting them so their chakra had to work even harder to try and heal their bodies. "Chakra dissection fists!" Her fists were surrounded by chakra as she went about absorbing the ninjas chakra punches to their stomachs and chests took the most chakra. "Hiya! Argh! Errrrrghrah!" She was no doubt breaking bones as she weakened their bodies. There was one ninja she hadn't gotten, and he was probably the best out of all of them.

"You won't take me down so easily, I'm not one of those chakra zombies you took out, I actually know how to control myself!" He ripped off his torn shirt and revealed his muscular upper body, chakra began seeping from him and surrounding him. "Argh! You're gonna regret coming here now!" He ran and his speed was incredible, Karin barely dodged his punch to the stomach. "I see Ou also have speed with your strength red head." He stated taking a swing at her head, which she dodged.

"You'd be amazed." His arm was right by her face as she stopped it with her forearm. She grabbed it and flipped him. "Humph!" While still holding his arm she snapped it in three places. "You're nothing." Karin reached down and grabbed him by the neck, slowly he rose, until he was above her head. 'Do it! Kill him!' A voice shrieked in her head. "Argh what?" She dropped the ninja and began clutching her head as her vision became hazy. The ninja crawled away to his escape. Karin fell to her knees, reaching out. "Get... Back... Here." She saw darkness and passed out into a dark and shrouded world that awaited her.


	5. Mischievous Encounters

**Hey lovelies, it's another chapter of my long neglected "Stronger" I'm so sorry, I have deprived you guys for so long, but here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly own no part of the characters in the story, I just manipulate them in anyway I see fit. ;) Enjoy the read. :o**

* * *

><p>Mischievous Encounters<p>

Opening her eyes, all Karin found around her was the darkness. In the distance a faint voice called out to her.

"Karin... Karin..." Raising to her knees, Karin looked around searching for where the voice was coming from. Realizing that she was getting nowhere with plain eyesight, she closed her eyes, and put her hands together with her index fingers just in front of her face. Closing her eyes a wave, invisible to the naked eye dispersed from her index fingers. Karin opened her eyes wide realizing the voice was coming from her.

A sudden light flooded the completely white space that she was in, her mouth began to gape open as a had popped out of her mouth. Tears ran down the sides of her face, from the excruciating pain of a person crawling out of her mouth. Smiling through the whole situation, Dark Karin forced her way out of Karin. Stepping on to the solid white ground, coated in Karin saliva, Dark Karin stared down at herself, with a wide grin on her face.

"And to think, you had all of those dreams about deep throating Sasuke." Her grin morphed into a smirk, as she eyed Karin's face light up to the color of her hair.

Wiping her mouth with her hand, Karin stood in a staggered way and positioned herself for a battle. "You talk a good game, but do you have the skills to back it up?" Without planning any more so than that, Karin was gone in a flash, and punched Dark Karin right in the center of her face. The force of the punch gave a concave expression to her face, and a sudden burst of power escaped Karin's deadly blow; sending Dark Karin flying. "If you think that's all I've got, then you're sadly mistaken!" A light surrounded Karin, her hair shot straight up, it was a sensation of her whole being, being powered up. The light surrounding her body made its way to her feet, and she was off. In the wink of an eye, she was beside Dark Karin's flying body. The light flashed again, only this time in her hands, and she punched down into Dark Karin's abdomen.

"Guh!" Blood spurted from her mouth as she felt her insides being ripped apart. The white ground had now started to break away, revealing a green space below. Picking Dark Karin up by the neck, Karin looked into her faded pupil.

"You're at your end, I don't think I'll be having to worry about your consistent nagging anymore, you abominable bitch." Dark Karin, merely smirked and spat blood onto Karin's face.

"It will take more than that to kill me, you naive whore." Karin wound up her first, but just before it could connect, she felt herself being pulled back to reality. "Ugh! I will kill you-"

"Karin?!" Hinata had tears running down the sides of her face. She had finally woken up after being unconscious for so long. "I was worried." She said wiping the tears away.

"You know that it takes more than some foam ninjas to take me down, don't be so sloppy. " Karin said, with a smile lighting up her face.

"Right!" Hinata handed Karin a can of peach tea from the supply bag. "Drink up, you're going to need all of you strength if you want to complete your first mission!" Hinata said smiling back at Karin.

Sitting up, Karin took the tea excitedly, she hadn't ate in what felt like forever, and she could smell some pork being roasted over the fire. "Wait, have you been checking for any near by enemies?" Karin's hunger quickly morphed into panic as she realized they could still be in danger.

"Everything is fine, I'm not too sloppy, after all. Every half hour, or so, I have been searching the area within a 2 mile radius for any mysterious chakras." Hinata said, with tired looked displayed on her face.

"You have got to be exhausted, how long have you been awake?" Karin was worried, she had been overworking herself, for Karin's sake.

"It's only been two days, there's no problem, I could keep going for a whole week!" Just as she said that, her eyes had begun to close and she slowly laid down on the ground.

"Of course you can Hinata." Karin whispered, she let Hinata rest her eyes, she had deserved it after all. Two full days of constant lookout, and she cooked for Karin.

Karin checked just for own sake, and Hinata had been right about there being no danger for a two mile radius, but just in case to keep them both safe, Karin set up traps around the camp site. She set up special ones for any forest animals daring to come near them. 'I'm not gonna let myself fall for another ridiculous animal trap.'

Just as she had set up the last trap, she heard her name being called. Knowing that Dark Karin couldn't contact her outside of her subconscious she merely shrugged it off, and went back to drinking her tea and eating her dinner. Sitting with her back facing Hinata Karin felt a shudder run down her spine. She felt an unsettling presence and turned to see Hinata standing above her, with her bangs creating shadows just over her eyes.

"You scared me half to death! Did you decide to take a nap, it's only been two hours since you went to sleep." Karin took a sip out of her tea as she looked at Hinata, 'something's strange about her. But she is a strange girl.'

"Yea." Hinata replied as she walked past Karin into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Karin chased after, until she found herself in a different opened area, with Hinata nowhere in sight. "What the hell?" She turned around looking back to camp, but she had just missed a tree crashing down on her. She flipped out of the way, remembering that she had set up traps, and she just walked into one of her own.

Scoping the scene, she looked for other traps that could possible be in the area. "Wait, I didn't set up traps in this area." Then land mines started randomly exploding, Karin's feet lit up and she flew sky high twirling about, in the air. Spikes shot from the land mines, Karin's hands quickly made signs, and she was 1 mile away from that area. "Phew, luckily I knew the teleportation jutsu."

Continuing to travel throughout the forest, on the look out for Hinata, Karin searched for any source of her chakra. Nothing came up, for two hours she searched, and just when she was ready to give up, she felt a strange presence that was familiar to the one she felt before Hinata ventured off. Heading in that direction Karin whipped out a kunai preparing for any type of battle that could happen.

Traveling deeper, and deeper into the forest, Karin worried whether or not she might know her way back, but she couldn't give up hope in finding her friend. Just after passing a tree, Karin had begun to hear a current, and where there was a current, there was a waterfall, behind that lays a hideout. '_Looks like being around Orochimaru has taught me some things._' Karin grinned as she headed towards the current, and sliding on the waterfall down into the lake. She stepped through the waterfall and just as she had anticipated, there were signs of people residing behind the waterfall.

Flipping her red hair back, pursing her lips, placing one of her hands on the back of her head, and her other on her hips, she struck a sexy pose. "Looks like, Karin's done it again! Keheh!" Her glazed eyes noticed how one side of the wall looked altered, compared to the other side. Regaining her composure, Karin stepped over to the altered wall, and clenched her fist. "Hyah!" Chakra surged to her hand as she punched through the wall, revealing a hallway lit by torches down the way.

Karin carefully stepped into the hallway looking at the funny cloud pattern on the floor, she checked behind every door in hopes of finding Hinata. She noticed that she wasn't finding Hinata, but that she was getting closer and closer to the ominous source that was giving off the strange vibe. Finally reaching the last door of the hallway, Karin braced herself, but before she could open the door, a hand punched through the door, and grabbed her by the face. Her face was being squeezed insanely hard, and the hand yanked back, pulling Karin into the room and at a wall.

Karin's body cracked the wall, as she lay sprawled upon it, her kimono had been torn more, and her eyes were slightly ajar. Blood stained her chin as she had a smirk at the guy who had pulled her into the room. He stood tall, at least 6 foot 6 and had long black hair that stopped at the middle of his back. He wore no shirt, but gray cloth pants, blue ninja shoes, and a white rope around his pants. His skin was sun kissed, and his eyes were a gentle hazel color, his abs looked well formed and his biceps were mightily trimmed. _'Aw, it's funny how a sexy man like him can be so evil, oh well.' _

Karin pulled herself out of the wall, and landed on her knees, "ouch!" She slowly stood to her feet, and held her kunai up, in a pugnacious manner.

"I see you still have a will to live, eh?" He had a twisted smile, as he pulled a hair tie off of his wrist and tied his hair into a high ponytail. "Well, we'll just have to crush you, won't we?" The room echoed with evil laughter, as from out of the shadows, Hinata stepped, without any clothing on, and blood all over her body. Karin's eyes opened wide as she stared at her friend, she soon became infuriated and filled with chakra. She was quickly in front of the man and punched him dead in the abdomen, robbing him of all breath and posture. She sent a right kick to his face, as he was hunched over holding his stomach, then she round housed the back of his head, sending his face dead into the floor. Just as she was about to deal the final blow Hinata sent an air palm at her sending her through the wall.

Karin's body spun and twirled as she kept flying through walls until her body flew through the waterfall. She landed on the lake covered in blood. "Shit, Hinata sure can pack a wallop." She sat kneeling on one knee as she wiped off the blood from her face and waited for Hinata to come out from the waterfall. Just above her, Karin felt a presence and Hinata was crashing down trying to kick flip Karin. Karin did a round off just dodging her, and Hinata crashed into the lake causing a huge tidal wave. "Damn, where did all of this power come from?" Another air palm was sent her way, and she dove under water, big mistake, as Hinata was under water too, doing her "8-trigrams 64 palms guard."

"Well, fuck me." The water spun and spun as if it were sucking her. Karin thought quick, "Wind style: frosty breeze!" The water froze, and inside of it Hinata. Karin's body was surrounded by heat as she swam to the top of the frozen lake. She gasped for air as she flailed barely making it to the top. On top of the frozen lake stood the tall man as he smiled down at her. "Dammit." With that, he kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

"Night, night bitch." He picked her up and drug her by her hair into his hideout.


	6. More Power

**Hey-Hey! I have been mightily working on my next few chapters for Stronger! And I thought I'd reward my lovelies with another chapter of Stronger, I like seeing how you guys are wondering about Sasuke. Keep asking about him and maybe he might make an appearance in my story, I hear you! Well, my new look on updating my stories and staying on top of my game is coming true, glad to see my story building up on chapters, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, that credit is given to Masashi Kishimoto, give him your gratitude sometime, eh? Anyways, Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>More Power?<p>

Karin awoke, only able to see pure darkness, and felt that her hands were bound. Whatever materiel was being used to tie her up, was definitely sturdy. She let chakra flood her hands and before she could rip the material, a shock surged throughout her whole body. She quickly stopped trying to use her chakra, and her body was released of the electric hold. She quickly realized her body felt too many drafts, and that she was nude. This realization only angered her, and made her more frustrated.

She heard growling, and her new focus wasn't on getting out of the bind, but managing to survive whatever else was trapped with her. '_Karin,_' she couldn't be in her subconscious, that was the only way Dark Karin could get to her, and she felt other things, so wherever she was, it wasn't the void. The growling intensified, and in the distance, two blue lions formed.

"Shit," she was trapped with a rather violent Hinata. One of the lions came flying towards her, and Karin ducked, she had no idea that Hinata could do that, with that move. When she looked back up, Hinata still had both lions, she could send them and keep regenerating more. Karin was in over her head, or was she?

'_Would you like some assistance?_' She heard Dark Karin's voice, there was a slight difference in the deepness of their voices.

"Why would I accept help from you?" Karin looked around thinking maybe she would catch some glimpse of her, then she felt her world swirling, and she was in the white void.

'_Because,_' Dark Karin walked up to Karin's bound, nude body, and grabbed her face. '_If you die, then I die_.' She said simply.

"So you need me to live!" Karin yelled out triumphantly.

_'In a way, yes._' Dark Karin said, holding her forehead in frustration. _'Now, can I help you, or are you going to let our head be taken off by a purple headed nutcase?'_ She screamed out, running out of time.

Karin agreed, and suddenly, her eyes turned a bright blue color, and her hair was a bleach blonde color. She yelled out, letting Dark Karin's chakra, and being flood into her body.

Karin ripped the material off of her arms, just in time to duck, and avoid having her head taken off. She dashed toward the glowing lions, and punched above them, sending the creator through a wall, and letting light flood the room. Instead of looking away from the blurring sun, Karin stepped into the light, letting it bury it's power into her. She stepped through the newly constructed hole in the wall to find herself a sight of hundreds, and hundreds of foaming ninja. Karin stepped out of the building and fell into the army that awaited her, she spun softly, and twirled, and then flipped, her body was upside down and her face was right in front of a foamer's. She growled, and ripped his head off, just before landing.

Karin stood from her crouching position, holding the head in her right hand, by the hair. She turned towards the crowd and spoke, "who's next?" The army roared, and a ninja thrusted his sword at Karin's back side, she spun and let it hit a ninja who was rushing at her, in the chest. A ninja from 100 yards away, trained in accuracy, through kunai and shuriken dead at Karin's chest. Her sight to him was obscured by her bright yellow bangs; she leapt in the air balled up and flipping. The kunai and shuriken took out 6 or 7 other ninja, in the area that she flipped out of. Karin's body came crashing down in all of it's naked glory right on top of a brown haired ninja, who's chest was crushed from her landing.

Karin bent over and picked up the corpse, by his leg and spun around. She took out ninja like it was child's play. She heard the roaring of lions, and took one of the soles of her feet, and dug it deep into the ground, stopping her spinning altogether. She took the corpse and grabbed it by it's neck and used it as a shield to take the blow of the flying lion. The impact of the lion hitting the corpse was so intense, it put a hole right through it's torso, revealing organs that needn't be seen by the human eye. Karin tossed the body at an oncoming ninja to her right, and punched a ninja right in the face, on her left. She dropped into the splits, letting ninja from in front of her and behind her jump kick each other, knocking each other out cold.

Hinata continued to send lion fists, and mixed it up with air palms, to give the ninja leverage, but all she managed to do, was take out half of the ninja that Karin was fighting. She was so good at combat and not having a blind spot it was ridiculous. Karin's leg jutted out behind her, into the face of a ninja holding a sword, ready to stab it through her backside. Karin shifted her foot into his neck, and let her body flip around with her foot tucked in his throat, forcing him to get stabbed by a ninja in front of Karin.

"You know, I could easily end this all, but I prefer to get my hands dirty." And she dug her heels into the ground, then her hands, and assumed a crawling position. A black aura appeared around her body, and it took life, creating a makeshift Karin, that only had an upper body. The makeshift Karin wrapped herself around Karin, and they took off. Karin's body was spinning and rotating at such a quick speed it was almost impossible to find her, she zig zagged her way through the army until she cut each and everyone of them down. She suddenly stopped right in front of Hinata pausing, taking in every distinct detail about her. From her tainted purple locks, to her bloody body, and then a rage bubbled inside of Karin and punched her right in the face.

Hinata's face tightened, and swelled as her body was flung far away from where Karin punched her. Beside Karin, stood the man who had knocked her out, he rushed at her with a kunai, and she let him stab her right in the stomach. He leapt back smirking in a victorious manner.

"You never stood a chance!" He bellowed looking at the blood that stained Karin's body, from her face, to her hair, to her arms, to her chest, to her stomach, to anywhere else. It was all splattered with blood; Karin looked down to where the kunai lay stuck in her abdomen.

"KEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Karin busted in rambunctious laughter, hunching over and patting her knee. She raised up, giving an ever glorious hair flip, and looked the man right in his divine eyes. "Honey, if it were really that easy to kill me, wouldn't I have been dead a long time ago?" She pulled the kunai out of her stomach, that wasn't bleeding, and in fact had healed itself right when it was stabbed; and threw it with so much intensity, it went through his chest, and into a ninja that was right behind him. Putting them both down on the ground, holding their bleeding wounds.

"Twin lion fists!" Hinata appeared back on the scene, ready for round 2. Karin was so fed up with the situation, she picked up a nearby rock and hurled it at Hinata, hitting her in her head, and knocking her out cold. Karin caught her limp body by her ankle, before she hit the ground, and laid her on the cold ground. The ninja organizing the attack on Karin, lay on the ground bleeding excessively; Karin approached him, bloody, and bent down face to face.

"Now, where might I find your leader?" She questioned, with a maniacal infliction to her voice, that sounded joking, but meant she would murder him for any false answer he gave.

"What makes you think I'm not the leader?" He asked looking at her grinning.

Karin stuck her hand in the hole she made in his chest, and he yelled out. The expression on her face was void of he emotion, completely blank as she tortured the man.

"Argh! Aaahhhhhh!" The man kept screaming, begging for her to stop, but she only twisted her hand, causing more excruciating pain to surge throughout his body.

"I'll ask you one more time. **Where. Is. Your. Leader?**" She said, pausing on the last four words for emphasis on the gargantuan amount of pain she would deal to him if he didn't provide an answer that would suffice her. A death defying look swept across her face, and she blinked; in that moment the man saw a presence behind her, not a person, but raw power, that petrified him to his very core.

"In- in a village just 100 kilometers west of here, please just stop!" He stuttered to get out, trembling from the cold feeling that was sweeping his body.

Karin felt an evil presence and she ducked, a kunai came flying landing in the throat of the man, she had her hand in. Karin jumped up and turned around to find a masked ninja, turning away and fleeing. She took a step after him, and froze, she couldn't just leave Hinata there, naked and vulnerable. She let the ninja get away, and she picked up Hinata, and carried her back into the hideout. Slowly as she walked, her eyes turned back to a deep red color, along with her vibrant red locks of hair. She saw the strands fading back to their original color, and sighed, the enormous amount of energy that she felt rushing throughout her subsided and her regular abilities and strength all came crashing back at once. She felt a bit depressed to say the least, it was crazy how such an annoying being can provide such a great power, but she cringed when she saw the bloody bodies that she passed. She was never one for bloody massacres, and what was in front of her, was the coup de tat of such situations.

Dead bodies, blood, guts, and organs splattered on every bit of land that there was, Karin felt her tummy turn when she accidentally crushed an eyeball with her foot, just before entering the hideout. Karin carried Hinata's limp body, and she felt Hinata coming back to consciousness.

"Mmm," Hinata groaned, atop Karin's shoulder; and she grabbed at her head, which was pounding from a migraine. "What happened?" Her voice laced with agony, and phlegm.

"Well, besides being possessed by some hunky asshole, you about tried to murder me!" Karin let out, she had been holding back her rage with Hinata for a while now.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It was all one big blur for me, all I remembered was passing out, and some strange man visiting me in my dreams asking me to do such weird tasks." Karin only shook her head, realizing that Hinata's mind control was all just a dream to her.

"Karin?" Hinata asked, her body temperature raising.

"Hm?" Karin replied, feeling the sudden shift in Hinata's aura.

"Why are we naked?" Karin's skin tone matched her hair color, and she dropped Hinata altogether.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop you, it's just that I freaked out and yeah, my body kind of reacted before my mind did." Karin said rubbing the back of her head, she was rather embarrassed.

"It's fine," Hinata huffed out, struggling to stand up, she staggered a bit but regained her normal composure after a bit of effort.

"We should really find some clothes!" Karin suggested, running to doors, and checking them for any clothing.

"Yeah." Hinata let out, a small smile daunting her face.

"Oh! Here are some!" Karin yelled out pulling out some boy ninja clothes, from a vacant room.

"Those, are kind of manly don't you think?" Hinata said eyeballing the catastrophe before her.

"Oh chill, I know how to dec them out, we just have to bathe first! Come on let's make our way to the waterfall!" Karin jutted leading the way, to the watery haven.

Karin leapt through the hole in the wall, jumping through the waterfall and landing in the lake below. The water felt chilling, yet good on her skin. It was refreshing to not feel blood all over her anymore. Hinata leapt throughout the hole as well, flipping into a fierce dive, almost no splash, it was impressive. The two ladies both swam to the edge of the lake where they could actually wash themselves up just they way they wanted. Karin's skin looked flawless, and unscathed, her hair was wet and clung to her body in the right way, as she exited the lake and jumped back into the hideout to retrieve the clothes.

Karin returned, with a kunai and the bundle of boy clothes ready to work her magic. A series of curse words and stitching flaws, and she was ready to go.

Hinata wore a long sleeve shirt, with no neck line that stopped above the cleavage line, showing the curve of her bosoms. It was short, and showed off her belly button well, the sleeves were too long and wide, and went past her hands, but it gave her a cute appeal. Her bottoms, were short shorts, that stopped at mid thigh, and she wore leggings stitched out of a stretchy long sleeve shirt. Her shoes were a basic ninjas shoes, but had a small heel to it, in case she needed to stomp a ninja's face out, Karin had thought about it this time. "Wow I really like this!" Hinata said looking herself up and down, she looked over to Karin and her mouth dropped open.

Karin wore a kimono that was stopped mid thigh in the front and had a long train in the back. Under the kimono she had on a black tube top, and black short shorts, that stopped just above the kimono's length. Her shoes, were similar to Sakura's ninja shoes, but had a bit of a longer heel to it, and some shimmers of gold in it to go with the shimmers of gold in her kimono. Her hair was in a bun atop her head, with chopsticks tying it altogether. In short, she was one bad bitch.

"Kehehe, let's go to town, shall we?"


End file.
